OC's in wonderland
by Lyric the Kunoichi cat
Summary: Four Girls stumble into the naruto universe. Lue wakes up in bed with Neji, Mari is in Orochimaru's base, Gaara tackles Hally, and Lena crash lands right on top of Deidara! What else is new? Pairing's undecided. rated T for language.
1. Down the rabbit hole

Oc's In Wonderland By Lyric

Chapter one: Down The rabbit Hole

**Lena POV**

Hello Readers! My name is Lena Burns! I would describe myself as a typical blonde. I'm 15. I have blue eyes and i am, in fact, partially insane. Now, I'm hear to tell you just how my life got turned into a living hell of hot potato.

Its started out as a wonderfully normal saturday morning, with me and my Three best buddies, Lue, Hally.

We were walking down a normal ally, in a normal town It was summer and we didn't have a care in the world… I of corse had my trusty bag, full of Caramel corn.

I turned to my Friend Lue."Hey Lue did you break up with jason yet?" asked I, your favorite i'm sure.

Lue just rolled her eyes and huffed. Her spiky black hair waving in the wind. I sighed. I shouldn't have expected an answer. "Did you catch the last episode of Naruto Hally?'' Asked Lue, who was changing the subject.

Hally Smiled Cheerfully as she skipped along and replied with a happy nod.

Did i mention were all total anime geeks? I was about to ask her where she at in the manga but i felt something touch my shoulder.

Only then did we relies we had gotten are selves into a dark ally. My eyes wide i turned to look over my shoulder. There stood a crooked person…

i think? He was wearing a dirty cape and a hood over his head so you couldn't see his face. He was holding a large bowl of… Candy? Was he a Pedo?

Lue turned and her eyes widened as she saw the figure. She let out a small yelp, drawing the attention of the other two girls.

Hally looked frightened, Lue looked Ready to kick ass, and Mari looked like she could stand to careless.

I was just staring at the man. Until a large grin spread across my face. "Do ya like waffles?" I asked him excitedly.

The man just chuckled in a cracked tone. He took my hand gently, Lue tensed at this.

with his other hand he grabbed four pieces of candy from the bowl and placed them in my hand.

I stared at the candy. I gasped slightly at what i saw. " Is it… a penis?" Asked Lue. Hally shrunk back at that. I grinned and turned to look at her "There mints with naruto symbols on them!" I said Happily.

I turned to thank the man, but when i looked he was gone. "Where'd the creepy man go?" I asked, my voice turning to a shrill whine.

Lue looked Disturbed and Hally looked intrigued. Mari Looked un shaken in the least. "Well…" I said turning my attention back to my friends. "There are four mints, There four we each get one!" While i said this i handed each friend a candy.

They each had a different symbol. Hally Got Suna, Lue got Konaha, Mari got a white snake and I of corse, got the Akatsuki symbol. "

Wait one second? are we just gonna be idiots and actually eat this crap? i mean the guy was obviously a Pedo who wanted to rape us! " Said Lue angrily.

I looked over at Mari who was already eating her mint. Hally was unwrapping hers, and I was staring joyfully at mine.

"Yup!" I said happily and Unwrapped mine and popped it in my mouth.

"Alright but if i get raped you owe me fifty bucks." She said with anger, though i could tell she was just as curious as the rest of us.

She opened hers and started sucking on it. "It tastes like chicken…" this, dear readers, is the very fist time Mari has spoken in this story.

I was about to crack a yo mama joke, But that was canceled because the very ground beneath my feet crumbling away.

It would have been hilarious to!

We began to fall down the hole.

I felt Lue grab my hand, everything else was a blur as i began laughing at my joke.

a thought came to mind and i looked around wildly for my precious, precious, bag. Seeing it falling next to me, i grabbed it fast as i could.

"How long do you think we've been falling?" I heard Lue call.

"I don't know! Maybe those mints had some drugs in them and we're all in a coma!" I called back. Hey, It was very possible. I Looked about, releasing, FInally, that Mari Was nowhere to be seen.

"Wheres Mari anyway She'ed Know-" I was cut off as i felt something grab my leg. I muffled a shriek as it began pulling me down and away from Lue.

I felt her hand slip away from mine, and i was about to Yell out to her, But i felt something Heavy hit my head, and as the blackness crepted onto my eyes, i sighed and managed to say "chainsaw" and then all was black.

* * *

><p>Next thing I knew, I was again, falling, But this time there was light.<p>

I opened up my Blue eyes, To see the blue, blue sky. You know how they always say, 'Never Look down?' Well i looked down, And boy, I Screamed load and clear.

'cause below me was about 900 Feet of air, before i would hit the earth very, very hard.

I clapped my hands together and began to pray. You wouldn't expect that from me would ya? "Dear Zuk, Please take me to heaven when i die, as you may remember i helped you out by sacrificing all those crickets in your honor, so please either save me or take me to heaven…"

Ok, Some of you may be wondering who Zuk is, He was my childhood pet, a Hamster.

I loved that damn thing more then life itself. So when he died, i held a funeral, we barried him in the yard, and i made him my new god, as i know he is.

Anyway back to situation at hand. I was screaming my head off as i fell to my certain death.

As i near the ground i closed my eyes tight. _'Gah! So this is where it ends! Goodbye, cruel world!' _I thought as i hit the ground with a crash, thus ending me. Haha! Just kidding! Not about the crash part though…

As i was about 8 Feet from the ground, falling fast, i crashed into someone. I was still screaming at 'it' Was Yelling angrily. We skidded then hit a rock.

It wasn't fatal for either of us, in fact i was even conscious! I Put a hand to my head and moaned. "Dear Zuk what the hell just happened where am i-" I stopped speaking as i found eye candy. He was beginning to stir, his blonde hair was all messy now, and he muttered something about art. The only thoughts going through my mind were '_Must.. Glomp… Sexy anime character…' _Yep, Though it wouldn't happen like that for me as i was hit in the back of the head, and i fell face first into to Deidara's chest.

* * *

><p><strong>Lue POV<strong>

Name, Lucenda Murald. Age, 16. Hair, Shoulder Length and spiky black. Eyes, Onyx. Personality, violent and aggressive. Hello, and welcome to my little world. as you may have already heard from Lena, a punching bag of mine, we were just given candy from a Creepy possible pedo.

And you know what? You know freaking what! Lena has the nerve to talk me into eating it! Dear god!So i eat the goddamn candy, and then what happens? The very earth crumbles. I. Hate. Lena.

I, using my super awesome tae kwon doe skills, manage to grab Lena and Hally's hands.

Lena was laughing manically and i think Hally was crying about something.

Mari was no where to be seen. in this.. dark hole… So anyway i was furious.

i don't mean someone through a baseball through my window furious, i mean boiling in my skin while getting barraged by baseballs with tiny centipedes crawling all over me furious.

I shall spare you the swearing details for now, as they get gruesome… But the basic analasis of the situation was that while i was swearing Hally fainted and Lena laughed like a lunatic.

"How long have we been falling?" I called. I had cooled off a bit now.

Lena had _Finally _Stopped laughing and was looking about wildly.

"I don't know! Maybe those mints had some drugs in them and we're all in a coma!" She said Excitedly.

I growled low in my throat. Just like Lena to have a insane moment Now of all times!

"Wheres Mari anyway? She'ed Know-" Lena was abruptly cut off by… something! I felt her hand being pulled away by what was probably the same something.

I felt Hallt being pulled away as well, i tried to hold on as best i could but damn! this thing was nothing short of a tornado!

My grip slackened and they both slipped away. "No! Lena! Hally! Lena god damn it you are so dead if we aren't already!" I cried angrily into the blackness,

Hearing Faintly Lena's say,"Chainsaw".

I felt myself being sucked down into what ever the hell there was.

I felt something hard hit my head. "Lena, if we live i will make sure you die slowly and painfully…." I grumbled before blacking out completely.

* * *

><p>The next thing i knew was nice cosy warmth.<p>

I was vaguely aware of something in my arms, it was struggling around, so, as the lady i am i squeezed it tight as my weak little Tae kwon doe arms could.

And let me tell you that is one TIGHT grip.

I felt it struggle lightly for a second, then it wrenched itself from my grasp, causing little old me to fall to the floor with a 'thump'.

I was still half asleep, so i looked up angrily at the thing.

"If the monkeys don't drink your blood, i will…."

Said i, slightly off. My vision was still blurry, and i could barley see whoever it was.

Though i could make out a tall, brown haired boy, at least i think it was a boy… he had long hair. "What the… What Are you Doing in my bed!" His voice got louder as he released i had been in bed with him.

I glared up at him, my Onyx eyes narrowed. I knew i had heard that voice before. But where? "Whats your name, punk?" I said glaring at him.

My vision was returning, so i set my eyes upon his face. I did two things then. I screamed, "NEJI! OMG ITS THE END OF ALL THINGS GOOD!" The second, I shot up and gave him a Up kick to the, 'You know what'.

* * *

><p><strong>Hally POV<strong>

My Name is Hally Harkson. I'm a Shy, Normal, Outgoing and Kind 13 Teen year old. My hair Is Chestnut brown, i keep it in a nice neat ponytail that goes down to my chest. I have Hazel eyes, My favorite song is Love story by Taylor swift.

OK getting of topic hear, anyway, I was walking Down a ally When suddenly some creep comes over and gives Lena some Candy.

Now i we were pretty much ANY other sin person, we would have thrown that stuff away first chance we had. But Unfortunatly we had to eat it…

And now i just got sucked down a hole, Fainted from fear, and now i'm not sure if i'm alive… I know! I'll just try to open my eyes!

The first thing i saw, was Blue sky. My first thought, _Heaven!_

I stood up to find, not angels, not clouds, But Sand. A lot, of sand. It was very hot, and very muggy. I suspected a desert. Looking to my east i could see something that resembled a wall of sorts, it looked small from hear, But i'm guessing it was big up close.

All the sudden i was hit with a wave of anxiety, fear, and Worst of all, people.

I got Tackled to the ground By… someone! My instincts totally took over and i began to do the most badass thing ever.

"OH GOD! DON'T HURT ME! GYAAA!" I was screaming and kicking and crying, doing basically anything and everything i could to get whoever it was off me.

I felt the weight lift off of me, cringing as the sun hit my eyes. I got up off the sand and started brushing it off me.

I wiped the tears from my eyes and looked up at… "GAARA?"

And thus this event along with three others started a chain that would send us all into to hell...

**Mari POV**

* * *

><p>Mari Is My Name, Silence is My game. She has very short cut, neat, clean brown hair. My eyes are also Brown. My age is 16.<p>

I Cannot allow you to hear my inner thoughts, as it would cause the plot to fall apart, I will however, give you a glimpse of the outer ones as the story progresses.

Anyhow, Lena, Lue, Hally and I, all ate Naruto candy.

When the mint was shoved into my hand, i felt obligated to eat it.

I then fell down what i'm sure looked like a dimensional portal.

I Watched as Lue grabbed Lena and Hally's hands.

I saw Lue look frantically for me, I Decided not to wave or give her any sign that i was there.

I Knew that no matter how tight you hold on to someone in a dimensional portal, you _will, _Be pulled the way it wants. How do i know this? As i like to rehearse, Silence is golden, thus i shall not speak.

I felt the dimensional energy pull me one way, then another.

I let it do as it wished, as there was no stopping it. I closed my eyes wearily, And let the tossing and turning rock me to a light sleep.

* * *

><p>When i opened my eyes i saw a stone ceiling. I was in a bed, who's it was, didn't know. I slowly lifted myself up, taking in every detail of the room.<p>

SIt was all made of stone, though there were several book cases with each a few books.

I got up off the bed and walked over. There were two windows, both letting in a dim light.

I grabbed one of the books, the tittle read, ' The basics of Charka control'

I now knew that i was in the naruto dimension. But where… I thought for a minute, examining the events of the past hour in my mind.

'The strange ally, The Old man, the Mints…'

Wait, the mints must be it! I recalled my mint had a white snake on it.

Cold relization hit me like a bullet.

"Orochimaru…" I hissed the name.

As if to prove my point, the door cracked open and the snake himself appeared.

"So, Your awake…" He Said in a frighteningly calm tone. I wasn't scared though, i was only scared by to things, And i won't tell you do to the plot again.

I stared blankly at The pale man. "So i see we meet again, Orochimaru."

**So... Tirerd... Gah...**

**I stayed up till late midnight to fix all the typos... **

**Anyway i do not own Naruto. Good. Night. **


	2. Pinocchio and Barbie

**OC's in Wonderland**

**By lyric**

**Chapter two: Pinocchio and Barbie.**

**Lena POV**

When i woke up i managed to gather to things. A, I was strapped to a tree, and B, I was staring at a hot anime character, an artists. Though he looked like a real person, yet… still the same. "So, your awake un?" Three guesses and the first two don't count. Hears a hint: blonde hair, gray blue eyes, and the best of all, pyromania.

Now, had this been another occasion i would have screamed and had a fan girl moment, BUT, since who i suspect was Sasori, hit me on just the right spot on my head, i was knocked into my Alternate personality. Yes, I have split personality disorder… But this one is A fairly normal one at that. It would ware of in about Three, four days tops.

"Where am i?" I asked angrily. Deidara just chuckled. I took a moment to take in my surroundings. We were in a forest, a large one at that. Deidara was sting next to a camp fire, it was small and dim. I was tied to a tree Next to it. I'm guessing it was around 6:30 PM. There was still some light, though the first few stars were out.

I Glared at deidara. I was about to speak, when There was a rustle in a near by bush. Deidara was on his feet in a second, a kunai in hand. My eyes widened, as none other then Sasori of the red sand, appeared, but he was in his ugly ass puppet. Deidara Let down his guard instantly, Seeing that it was his partner. Faster then light Sasori had Deidara by the neck with a kunai. I just stared quietly, hoping that they wouldn't kill me. Though to be honest, it looked soooo much like a yaoi sean.

I saw Deidara twitch, then steam, then explode, like a teapot!

"God Damn it Danna Un! What the hell!" He hollered. Sasori just sighed and took the Kunai away without speaking. Deidara rubbed his neck and grumbled, but didn't question his danna again. Only then did Sasori lay his puppet eye's on me. "So, are hostage is awake…"

I felt my face burning, i was scared, really, really, scared.

"Now, tell us who you are, and where you came from."

I gulped. Should i tell him? I noticed the Kunai that Sasori had used on deidara, was back in his hand.

"My name Is Lena… Lena Corneilia Burns." My reply was short, and shaking.

Sasori looked me over, he didn't even look mildly interested.

With a sigh, he walked over to the tree, and stood infront of me.

"So, Tell us what you where doing before we… Picked you up."

Ok, theres a sexy human puppet with his stiff, emotionless face a couple of inches away from mine, My inner fangirl screamed at me rape him, but i resisted.

"Don't hurt me! I won't ever talk about you! This never happenedI won't tell anyone about the akatsuki!"

_Shit._

"I'm sorry! i won't do it again! Oh god!"

Needless to say i was a little out of it.

Deidara looked up at me from his grumbling to give me a wide eyed stared. I shrunk back, though… Had i been my normal crazy self, i would have laughed.

I glanced at Sasori, who i am sure was considering killing me. Then i noticed the small white spider crawling up my leg. Although, it wasn't really small… It was huge in fact, and i'm SURE that it would explode once it reached my face, I mean it did look like Deidara's art after all. Not to mention i HATE bugs… "NOOO! NOT THE EVIL SPIDER OF DOOOOOM!" I screamed. I looked to Sasori for help. He just shrugged. "If you won't speak, then theres no use in keeping you alive.."

I screamed loader.

Wait, Use! "WAIT! SASORI AND DEIDARA ARE YOUR NAMES! I KNOW MORE BUT PLEASE, JUST GET THE BUG OFF OF MEEE!" I shrieked. Almost as soon as the words were out of my mouth, Sasori had the bug in his hand, and was defusing it. Deidara was mad now, witch was Just great for me!

"What the hell! My clay un!"

Sasori ignored Deidara to the fullest extent of the law. (Witch is a LOT.)

Deidara was angry but just sat down and compensated with glaring at me.

Oh joy! Kidnapped my to psychopathic murders, each with there own freak problem. Nice.

A thought struck me. "Oi! kidnappers! Whats art to you guys?" Oh this was gonna be fun…

**Approximately 20 minutes later.**

"Art is a bang, un!"

"Art is eternal!"

"Bang!"

"Eternal!"

"Bang!"

"Eternal"

"Ba-"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! ART IS SILENCE! FOR GODS SAKE BE QUIET! FOR FIVE FREAKING MINUTES, SHUT THE HELL UP!"

My temper had been lost three minutes ago, and i now had to shocked, killer, artists staring at me.

"What?" It was Deidara who spoke first.

Sasori just stood there, growled low.

"Damnit Deidara! Now you've damaged my reputation!"

I was Still, strapped to the tree, most uncomfortably to, and i had been listing to them bicker, for 20 MINUTES!

At first it was hilarious, but after ten minutes i was getting sick of it.

Fifteen and i was loosing all of hope of them ever stopping.

At 20 i snapped, giving that display before you.

I sighed. "Hey, if your gonna go interrogate me, can we get moving please? I'm very tired, and i have places to be, so getting a move on would be nice."

Sasori just sighed and got up and walked over to my little tree.

Deidara also got up, gathering a few things around the camp.

My heart skipped a beat when Sasori started to untie me.

When the ropes where lose around my body he grabbed my hands stiffly, and tied them up accordingly.

Thus, i was now on a friggin' leash.

A thought struck me, my eyes widened, and It wen't downhill from there as i wen't into panic mode.

I began to breathe quickly, and began looking around wildly.

"What are you doing, Yeah?" That, would be a Confused Deidara.

I was quavering, My heart beating faster then a race car.

"Where is it! Oh god please… " I was panicking, growing more and moor freaked every second.

Then i saw it. I made a dive for it. It was made of red and pink flowered cloth, it had a bunch of caramel corn inside, along with my cell phone, my house key, My favorite pink kitty plush, and of corse, my i pod touch, i also had a few 'other' things… This thing is Also own as, My bag.

Being as i was tied up, it was hard to grab it, but i managed to get a hold of it with my teeth, Though i struggled with the zipper for a while, then i opened it, And dug my face in, taking large mouthfuls of caramel corn.

I felt a tug on my wrist, then i realized that the two akatsuki members were looking at me. I looked over to them and smiled.

"Can't forget my bag!" I said half cheerful half nervous.

"Whats in there un?" That would be Deidara.

Sasori walked over and leaned in.

"Yes, we will need to confiscate it, in case of weapons."

As he reached forward, my heart struck stone bottom.

"Wat! No! Don't do-" To late. As Sasori dug trough my bag, i winced as he found the 'Other' Things..…

I never thought a puppet, (especially Sasori) could looked so disgusted or freaked out. EVER.

His eyes were wide, his mouth was open, and he looked like if he were human, he would have puked about now.

I think he mouthed, 'Dear God…' But we may never know as Deidara Came over to see.

"What are those un? Pictures? Are they Dirty?" His voice grew amused and evil as he said the last part.

When he finally looked at the contents of the, Photo's, His evil grin turned to pure, honest to god horror, as he set his eyes on the pictures.

Yaoi. Hardcore Yaoi. I had a little thing for those kinds of… Romances…

If it wasn't bad enough, Sasori had managed to grab my SasoDei pictures.

Yes, I'm pretty sure my life will become a living hell in:

Three

Two

One

"WHAT THE F*CK UN! HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET THOSE! I WOULD NEVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT TO MY DANNA!"

Sasori was ripping the pictures up, tearing them apart in every way possible.

I flinched as the murderous glare of two high tempered artists, both focusing all there hatred and maliciousness on me.

"I… Uh.." I searched for something to say.

I glanced up at them, Sasori looked so murderous, i thought i would die looking at him, and Deidara looked about to… Well, Explode!

I was raking my brain, when Sasori spoke. "Explain. Now." I gulped. Just my luck! My stupid obsession led to my downfall.

"It… Means you can't kill me!" I shouted randomly. They both stared at me. Deidara seemed confused, but Sasori got what i meant.

I grinned evilly. "There are more of those photo's…. And only I, know who has them!"

Sasori sighed. "Then we will take her back to the hideout to be interrogated by leader."

Deidara looked positively crestfallen at learning that i was to survive. I gave a little "Yippy!" of joy.

"Now we have to get moving if we wan't to reach the base by next week."

As we started walking, me having my hands tied to a leash sasori was holding, I sighed. I wished Lue or Hally, Or even Mari were hear to cheer me up.

I thought for a moment. What if Sue, Hally and Mari were hear to? "Oh my god! I might just live to see another day!" I said happily.

Sasori and Deidara gave me weird looks. I shrunk back. "What are those looks supposed to mean..?" I asked shrilly. Sasori shrugged.

"When you meet are Leader, you may think differently." He said emotionlessly.

I gulped. "Well, i have very, very, VERY, scary friends…" I said, thinking of Lue and Mari. She may not seem it, but Mari can whip some ass! Possibly better then Lue at times.

Deidara Scoffed at my words. "There is no one, and i mean no, Scarier then Leader-sama. "

"No no, You see my Friends are very badass, atlas two of them anyways"

Deidara laughed. I scowled. "One of these days you'll meet Lue, and when you do, don't come crying to me!" I yowled angrily.

"What? Are you just not badass then? Let your friends fight your battles for you?" He asked mockingly.

I thought for a moment. I could be Badass if i wanted to… But it just doesn't suit me, Though maybe when i have coffee...

"Eh, it depends on my mood, and the situation. I could Kick ass if i wanted to!" I said indignantly as Deidara laughed more.

I growled, and then a thought came to me. I ran up to Sasori, who was next to Deidara, and made a flying leap onto his back. It was marvelous really. I can't believe it worked honestly. Sasori nearly tumbled over. "What are you doing?" He asked slowly. "I'm making the trip harder for you guys incase theres any one who can rescue me around." I said simply. "Oh wait, i wasn't supposed to tell you that…" I said slowly.

Deidara laughed at me. I shot him a glare and focused on staying on Sasori.

Sasori Sighed. And to my great, great, GREAT, Suprose, he said, "It will make the trip go quicker…" Said Sasori unsurely. I was about to speak, but Sasori flung me off him, and onto Deidara.

"GYAAA!" I cried. "BAD DANNA! BAD DANNA!"

Apparently Deidara felt the same. "What the hell un? Get this perverted girl off me!" He said angrily.

"I second that! Get me off of the insane terrorist! Get me off!" I cried.

Sasori just smirked. "It will make the trip go faster, -and- there is no way in hell i'm doing it."

Deidara whined a bit more, i aded helpful coments, but in the end Danna is always right.

So, Two Psyco artists and me, wen't out, on an adventure! Well, and adventure to get back to the hideout really.

The ride was bumpy and most unpleasant. I was very unhappy because Sasori took my bag away.

And then i wondered something. "Why aren't we riding Deidara's bird?" I asked innocently.

Both there heads snapped to look at me.

I smiled broadly. "Alright Deidei, Pinnochio, Lets fly!"

"How did you know about that?" He asked.

I grinned evilly at him. "If i told you, i'd have to kill you."

Deidara just shot me back an equally evil grin. "Oh yeah? Just remember who's tied up and who's not un."

At this i shot him my most evil, malicious, badass death glare i could.

Deidara just looked away. I grinned at my success.

Now, dear readers, i came to an inner peace with myself. I decided that if i was gonna die anyway, i might swell annoy the hell out of the akatsuki.

So i began singing! Now i have a fairy good singing voice most of the time, but i can make it sound like a sick crocodile with a hippo down his throat.

" _That, that, Dude looks like a lady!" _Thats all it took to make Sissy boy burst into angry flames.

"Shut the hell up girl un!" I beamed.

Now it was my turn to smirk.

"Oh~ Deidara's a barbie girl! In a barbie word~ Wrapped in plastic, its fantast-" I was ever so _Rudely_ cut of as i was pinned to a tree, with deidara holding a kunai to my throat.

I grinned. Plan annoy the Akatsuki is under way!

**Sorry for the short chapter. I'll really try to make the next one longer! **

**Ok, disclaimer time! Kisame you do it!**

**Kisame: Why me? I'm not even in the story yet!**

**Me: Because if you don't i will unleash the itachi on you!**

**Itachi: Hn **

**Kisame: Fine... Lyric does not own Naruto, She does own Lena, Lue, Hally, Mari, and all of the OC's. **

**Me: Now was that so hard?" **

**Kisame: Help me...  
><strong>


	3. Lue is not amused

**OC's in wonderland**

**Chapter Three: Lue is not amused.**

**Lue POV**

I stared. And stared. And ya know what? I stared some more! Because i was looking straight into the pale eyes of Neji hyuuga. I had kicked him in the, 'manly bits' So he was pretty mad.

You know, i will never forget this day. The shock, and freaking outness of it all will haunt me for ever.

At first, I thought it was a cosplayer! But he looked EXACTLY like Neji in every way possible.

Said byakugan user had mostly recovered from the shock, and was regaining composure

He glared at me and said, "Byakugan!" The veins around his eyes bulged out, making my normal eyes widen.

Neji took a step forward, he was already in battle form. Though as he looked me over, his pale eyes grew confused.

"Your Charka seems…"He paused. "Different."

I decided to take a simple approach to this. I walked over to him. Now, i was only about three feet away from Neji Hyuuga. I looked him straight in the Eye.

Neji was stiff, though he was very confused as well.

He began to speak, covering his confusion well. "Listen, i don't wan't to hurt you, just come nicely and we won't have to-" He was cut off as i gave him nice, satisfying, Punch to the nose.

He spiraled Backwards, and wen't crashing into a wall, his long, girly pony tail swaying.

Just then, two people who looked like konaha shinobi entered the room.

"Neji-Sama! We heard a crash and-" There eyes met the cringing shape of neji, as he gripped his nose in pain.

"Whats going on! How did you get in hear! What did to do to Neji-sama?" The swarm of angry questions came like moths to a light. In this case i was the light.

"I didn't like his face." I said simply. "So i changed it. Oh and by the way that might be permanent nose damage." I grinned at the konaha shinobi, and put my hands in the air as they rushed at me, looking battle ready. One grabbed me, and hit the back of my neck.

"No need for that… Jerks…" I mumbled, and with that, i blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Later~<strong>

I had a dream, a dream that i was chasing a hot anime character. I think it might have been Itachi. There were weasels and bunnies everywhere, helping the moment. As i got close to my delicious eye candy, he turned his majestic head towered me. But instead of the heavenly red, Sharingan eyes of itachi, There were the horrible, ugly, big black brows of Rock lee… I screamed, the whole dream turned into a nightmare. I shot up, Well, not really, i was strapped to a chair In a dark room, there was small, dim lightbulb at the ceiling, letting me see somewhat.

. My onyx eyes were blazing and angry, I struggled against the grip of the straps to no avail. I hissed in anger, my temper was growing, and fast.

"What the hell! Somebody better get me out of this thing in the next thirty seconds, or heads will roll!"

Silence.

"HOW DARE YOU JUST STRAP ME TO A CHAIR AND LEAVE ME TO DIE! YOU WILL BE HEARING FROM LAWYERS YOU BASTARDS!" I was struggling every witch way, literally yowling in rage.

"Thats useless." My head snapped as a almost familiar deep voice came from… I'm not sure actually.

I growled deep. I really hated it when someone ties you up, then they don't even show up!

I heard a door creak, and i tried desperately to turn my head and see.

I spoke my mind freely now, Seeing who it was. "Aw Shit!" You may say its corse language, But this person being Ibiki, the _Master_ of interrogation, (AKA Horrible Torture), I feel i have the right to Swear.

"Hello, How are you this evening?" His voice carried mild mocking, along with other things. "Shitty, The chair is to hard, The room is to cold, Its to dark and i'm hungry." Said i, stating a few of my complaints. "Oh yeah, i forgot! I'm tied to stupid fucking chair about to be tortured to death by a fucking monkey man! Now be useful and go get me a sandwich on _wholegrain _bread! White bread makes you fat."

Ibiki let out a dry laugh. "I don't think you understand your position little girl, I have means to make your life hell, Now tell me what i need to know, and no one gets hurt."

My face was getting more and more twisted in rage every second. "Goddamn monkey man! I said sandwich NOW!" I was NOT, going to listen to some poorly dressed, Torture loving, Goddamn monkey man while i was hungry.

Ibiki sighed. "I hoped we could avo-" My load snarl interrupted him. "How manny times must i say it? S-A-N-D-W-I-C-H! There! See, i spelled it out for you, Goddamn Monkey man!"

Ibiki/Monkey man, Was not pleased to say the least. "Look, If you get me a sandwich, i will tell you my name and some other shit." I said plainly. "If you don't know, i can already use my genjutsu to learn everything i need to know." I scowled. "Fine, i have been trained in mind and body, you won't get nothing outta me!" I snarled angrily. Ibiki made some handsigns, then everything was black.

I was faguely aware that i was asleep. So, i promptly woke up. to my surprise, i was not tied up anymore, nor was i in that dark room. No, this room was pitch black with no light at all.

I stood up (Atleast i think i did) and began walking around. I kept going and going. There was no end to this place! Then it hit me.

"Genjutsu…" i said angrily. Well, i wasn't going down without a fight!

I don't think Ibiki had ever faced some one as psycho as me. No one could beat me when it came to insanity! Ok, maybe Lena…

I started focusing everything i had on one thing. "Sandwich!" I said forcefully. I now believe in miracles, For there, at my feet, there was a sandwich. I had no idea i could beat Ibiki at his own game. "Sweet Zuk!" (yes, Lena made me convert…)

"I'm totally awesome!" I cried happily well taking a bite of my sandwich.

I once again, focused really hard, this time on more… amusing matters,

I grinned at my handy work. There stood Ibiki. In. A. Tutu.

Needless to say, i laughed my Ass off. Ibiki was shocked. "How come you aren't under my control?" He asked angrily.

I grinned. " 'cause i'm just one hell of a stuck up bitch!"

Ibiki ignored me and made a handsign, then i found myself once again in the torture chamber.

It wasn't bad until i released i was Sandwichless.

"No!" I cried. "My lovely sandwich! How could it disappear!" I was being a bit of a drama queen, i admit it.

Then i noticed Ibiki. "Monkey man! How dare the Sandwich be an illusion! How dare you! You son of a bitch!" I was very, very mad to say the least.

Ibiki ignored me and and proceeded to Untie my ropes, but before i could make a break for it, he tied me up again. Goddamn ninja.

He picked me up, and i started struggling on comand. "Put me down Monkey man! Put me down!" I screamed angrily.

To my surprise, he did put me down. Then, he put some tape over my mouth. "Be quiet for now, we're going to see the hokage."

My first thought was, _Hell no! _Then i did some deeper thinking, my attitude changed to a _Hell yes!_

This did not keep me from struggling the whole way. When we got outside the Interrogation/torture house, we started jumping. Across buildings. I screamed like a mad man best i could with the tape. I'm pretty sure i freaked some locals, so it evens out.

When we finally reached Hokage's office, i was freaking out. "Oh my god! Lena is gonna be so jealous!" I said, though it was more like "Om hmm hmp! Hmph nhm hmmp!" Erm, something like that.

Ibiki didn't seem to give a damn, so i just kept trying to make myself annoying as we hurried up the stairwell. We came to a hall, it was quite large. We headed for a door. When we entered, i had no idea of the things that would come to pass. Just like in the anime, there was a desk, and sitting behind it, was ol' granny herself.

"Ibiki, I was wondering what took you so long. What did you learn about her." She spoke as if i wasn't even there.

I began furiously struggling with the tape. I managed to get it off by grabbing the tape with my tongue.

I took a deep breath, and before Ibiki could reply, i said the following, "My name is Lucenda murald, but just call me Lue. I come from… Well… How can i put this… Oh, i know! Another dimension!"

For a moment, Tsunade stared at me. I stared right back at her.

"Did you say another dimension?" She asked.

I nodded.

"Damn."

"Yep"

She turned to look at Ibiki. "i didn't think an intruder would be so willing to talk."

If anything, said monkey man looked taken aback. "Thats just it, She refused to speak, and when i used genjutsu, she somehow managed to take full control of it, And used it against me."

Tsuande looked shocked, While i just smirked.

She looked at me. "is this true?" I smirked more.

"If you mean 'used against him' Like Putting the monkey man in a tutu, then hell yes!" I laughed.

Tsunade looked at me, a mixture of Respect and Humor in her eyes. "Ibiki, you are dismissed. I would like to have a little chat with Lue now."

Ibiki nodded, and left with out question. I couldn't help but mouth, 'burn!' at him.

So, grinning wildly, i turned to face the Hokage. My Onyx eyes met her large brown ones.

"So, Lue, Tell me about your dimension." SHe said while putting her hand to her cheek and leaning on the table.

I wasn't really sure how to answer. I mean, i couldn't very well say, 'Oh! i come from a world were your all nothing more then books and a TV show.'

"Erm… uh… Well… Lets just say its Really, Really, REALLY, Different from hear…"

Tsunade was not going to settle for that. "How so?" She asked mildly.

I searched for the right words. "Uh…. Well… Where should i start? We live on a planet called Earth… We have big metal things called Cars… Oh, and there aren't any ninja, or chakra for that matter."

Tsunade looked slightly put off by my little… Report?

I stared at her awkwardly, not exactly sure what to say.

The Hokage lightly smiled at me. "Well, i'm not entirely sure i believe you, but you don't seem to dangerous, so…" She paused. "I'm guessing you'll need a place to stay?" She asked.

I grinned. "I'm no moocher but when i'm offered a place to stay, i can't resist!" Tsunade laughed lightly at this.

"So who will i have the honer of torture- I mean staying with?" I said mischievously.

"I sen't Shizune to go get him just before you came, so he should be hear soon enough." Her voice had a touch of… Evil?

As if to prove her point, there was a knock on the door to the office.

"Come in!" Tsunade called.

Have you ever been in hell? If not, no matter how cool and evil it sounds, ITS NOT WORTH IT! If so, then you exactly how i feel when i saw who came in through that door.

"hmm? Why did you call me hear lady Tsunade?" This slightly emotionless voice belonged to none other then Neji Hyuuga.

When he caught sight of me, we started at each other for 3.3 milla seconds then, all hell broke loose.

"No!" I cried. "Not the evil eyed bastard from beyond the depths of hell! Anyone! I mean anyone, Even a pervert like jiraiya, Just not NEJI!"

"What is that girl doing hear! Didn't she get sent to be interrogated by Ibiki-sama?" Neji sounded just as displeased, as me.

Tsunade looked at us -I swear to god i saw her smirk- And said, "I'm not even going to ask how you know Jiraiya… But what do you have against Neji?" She asked me.

I growled low in my throat. "I hate the bastard because he's _exactly_ like my jackass older brother!"

Neji glared at me. "You don't even know me! How do you know i'm _exactly, _Like your brother?"

" YOU EVEN SOUND LIKE HIM! YOU GIRLIE, UGLY, BASTARD! " And with that i leaped at him, tackling him to the ground. Being the ninja he is, Neji blocked the main force of my attack. I grabbed his pony tail and yanked on it. Hard. Neji grunted, though it wasn't the result i was quite hoping for, It made him feel pain, so it was good. Yes, i'm sadistic! Deal with it.

Neji grabbed a kunai from his pouch, and was preparing to slit my throat, (Would of done us all a favor) but Tsunade broke us apart.

"Thats enough!" She yelled. She looked angry. I scrambled up and hopped back on my chair.

She put a hand to her head. "I'm not asking you to like. I demanding you to live with it!"

I growled, and shot a glare at Neji. "Alright… But if girlie boy over hear tiers to kill me in my sleep, i'm guessing i permission to kick his ass?" I asked. "As if you could!" Neji scoffed. I hissed at him. But before i could attack him, Tsunade spoke. "Neji, Lue will live with you without being harmed. Lue, i expected you to respect Neji and his family, Do you both agree?" Her voice was stern, to stern to argue with.

"Fine…" I growled through gritted teeth. "Ok, madame Hokage…" Said Neji regretfully.

"Don't worry, it will get better." Said Tsunade.

And so, this is how i came to live with Neji. Trust me, it never got better…

* * *

><p><strong>Heh, Sorry Lue, You can't expect everything to get better.*Insert evil laughter*<br>**

**Well, Hopefully in the future the story will have longer chapters...  
><strong>

**Any who, I will try to Update soon, And, if you Review, i'll Force myself to update faster!**

**Any way, Naruto! Do the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: Why… I don't wanna…**

**Me: I know where you sleep.**

**Naruto: Lyric does not own Naruto, if she did, we'd all be screwed…**

**Muhahah! Naruto's right! I Love being evil... Once again, if you reveiw, i will mentally force myself to over come writers block. REVIEW SO NARUTO-KUN DOSEN'T GET RAPED!  
><strong>


	4. Sand, sand, and more Sand!

**OC's in wonderland**

**By Lyric**

**Chapter Four: Sand, sand, and more Sand!**

**Hally POV**

I don't know what just happened. One minute, I get tackled by an anime character, The next, i think i might be in a bed. I bet that whole falling down a hole thing was a dream…

Its very soft, and theres a nice fluffy pillow under my head.

Its very nice, and i just lay there, eyes closed. Until, i get hungry.

Reluctantly, i peel my eyes open. I vaguely make out walls around me, they are tan colored. Wait… My bedroom walls are light purple…

The room began to get less fuzzy, and i began to see… sand.

I don't particularly like sand to begin with. I used to go to the beach with my mother, until one time i got sand in my eyes, and then we didn't go back.

The room i saw now, was made of sand, other then this fact, it was fairly normal.

A couple of dressers hear and there, a bookshelf on one side. I sat up, finding that my arm was hurting. I looked over to it, to see that it was bruised in various places. "Ow…" I said loudly.

I poked at one of the bruises, it hurt. a lot.

"Ouch!" I cried. I was lucky that the first time no one herd, not as lucky now though.

I heard footsteps coming from outside the door. I panicked, And grabbed the nearest heavy object witch just happened to be, a broom leaning against a bookshelf.

I jumped off the bed and got into a fighting stance, god how i wished i had taken the fighting lessons that Lue offered! I probably looked as threatening as a baby bunny.

The footsteps grew near, and i began shaking. I was frightened half to death.

I heard the doorknob turn, and it opened..

When i saw who was standing there, i began to think of how I honestly never thought my life would take this road, eating candy and falling down a hole into a strange, strange world.

I nearly fainted, and by nearly i mean i was on the floor, barely awake.

The person i saw when i managed to open my eyes was not one i expected. Not in the least.

"All thous years, i thought i would always be the sane one…" I said suddenly. "Out of the four of us, i was the most normal, the most sane." I spoke sadly. "But now i'm just as bad as lena, and i'm hallucinating…" I grabbed the broom witch was lying next to me. "I guess theres nothing left to do! Hey world! I've finally snapped!" And with that, i stood up and started beating my self with the broom repeatedly.

After about 5 seconds of that, the broomstick was torn out of my hands. I stared fearfully up at a face that belonged to none other then Temari of Naruto.

Needless to say, i screamed.

She stared down at me, a look of shock and pity in her face. She was now holding the broomstick, and let me tell you, even in a normal pose, she looked damn well threatening.

I stared at her, then yelled. "OH GOD! HEAVEN OH HIGH! HAVE MERCEY! MERCEY! AHHHHHHHHHHH!" After this religious out burst, my coward instincts kicked in and i clawed to get away from the sand kunoichi. "Don't hurt me…" I Said weakly, then, without a thought in my mind i dead fainted. I would have hit the ground, but wave of sand cushioned my fall.

Well, the next time i woke, it was not as crazy. I was less freaked out when i opened my eyes to see the sand roof, and i only let out a squeak when i found my arm throbbing.

I just starred up at the ceiling, I used my one good arm, and tried to pinched my self. Almost instantly a hand had gently stopped me from doing so. I turned, wide eyed to stare at the person. She had blonde hair witch was tied into four separate ponytails. It didn't shock me quite as much as before, but i was still quaking in my nonexistent shoes.

"Don't be afraid! I'm not hear to hurt you." She said.

I gave a little 'squeak!' And my heart leaped.

"Where am i…?" I asked fearfully.

Temari gave me a sympathetic look, and then said "Your in Sunagakure, we found you in the desert while chasing off some rogue ninja.

"Oh my…" I said quietly. How on earth could i be in suna! I heard stuff about this in Fanfictions before but….

"W-w-what are you going to do with m-me..?" I asked, stuttering.

Temari smiled at me. "Well, you don't seem to be to dangerous, so, we'll ask you a question or to, then-" She was cut off as i screamed slightly.

"No! I'll tell you anything! Just don't interrogate me!" I cried. I know… i'm a coward down to my last cell.

Well, Temari seemed a little shocked at my readiness to tell her just about ANYTHING. But she recovered instantly. "Well then, could you tell me witch village you come from?" She asked.

I considered this for a moment. Tell her the truth? Or perhaps i should lie… "Well…." I paused, and then it hit me. "I can only tell the Kazekage that!" I said slowly.

Temari seemed to consider me. "Well, ok… Then can you tell me what you where doing out in the desert?"

I decided i could tell her this. "I… have no idea… I just… Well to tell the truth, i ate a candy, fell through a hole, and found myself laying there." It was the truth, no matter how insane it seemed. Temari's eyes widened.

"A hole? Well… i guess we'll learn when you go see my brother, the kazekage." I could hear a hint of pride in her voice as she spoke of Gaara.

I smiled weakly. I felt my innards churning. "Well you don't have to be worried anymore." Said temari, seeing behind my weak smile.

I felt the butterflies in my stomach. "Uh… My names Hally by the way…" I said sheepishly.

Temari gave me a grin, "Just call me Temari!" Heh, i already knew her name by heart...

I looked at her Turquoise eyes, And thought of her battle with Shikamaru… I wonder if i'm in shippuden… "Uh, have you heard of the Akatsuki before?" I asked Temari.

Her eyes darkened for a second. "Yeah, there the ones that are after the tailed beasts! Like our Kazekage. Why? Do you know something?" Her voice became slightly desperate.

I gulped. I honestly liked Temari a lot, she was nice, and now that i knew her a little, not so scary. But… if i told her about my world, and how her whole life was part of an anime… "No, i've just heard rumors." I looked down, lying through my teeth.

Temari looked slightly disappointed. "Oh… Ok, if you do know something though, don't be afraid to say."

I began considering telling her all i knew, but a knock on the door shook me out of my thoughts. "Come in!" Called Temari.

The door opened to reveal the read head Kazekage himself. I forced myself not to let out a whimper. His eyebrowless eyes fell on me. I visibly stiffened.

"Hi…" I said quietly. Temari gave me a bright smile.

"Gaara, this is Hally, Hally, this Gaara the Kazekage." She said.

I shakily waved at him, and he gave me a nod.

"Where is kankuro?" Asked Temari. "He's out doing paper work right now, why?" replied Gaara.

"No reason, anyway, hally said she would only tell you about where she comes from, so you to should chat." She said dismissivly.

I felt scared at this. Hadn't Gaara been a psychopathic killer? Oh god…

After this, Temari left, leaving me alone with Gaara. "H-hey.." I said sheepishly.

I felt my heart slamming against my chest in. My whole body was frozen, i was vaguely aware that Gaara was watching me in my crisis. I Gazed up at him. "I come in peace?" I whimpered.

Gaara Sat down in the chair Temari had been in. "I would like to know where you came from, please." His voice had absolutely no emotion what so ever.

The knobs in my brain where twisting. Tell him the truth? Make up a white lie? Either way i'm in for some deep crap.

"Well… If i told you i know almost everything about your past future and sort-of present, would you kill me?" Close enough.

Gaara raised a none existent eyebrow. He stared at me curiously. "Prove it." He said.

I stared at him blankly. "You are a jinchuuriki, your father tried to kill you at a young age, your mother died giving birth to you, you were a psycho killer until you met Naruto uzumaki, you became Kazekage in the last three years." I felt a hint of pride surface my cowardly features.

Gaara had a look of confusion on his face. "How do you know about.." He trailed off.

'' well… In my world, your… well.." How do you tell someone there a TV show?

"What?" His voice had a sternness i hadn't noticed before. Crap.

"A.. Well… A Tv/Book…?" I said nervously. "I'm fully serious." I said seeing a look of what might have been called utter confusion on the Kazekages face. "I know, most of what has happened, and a lot of what will happen, 'cause, i kind of like the show, so, meeting you, a fictional character that i never thought i could meet…" It was my turn to trail off.

I think i might have seen Gaara's expression lighten for a second, but we may never know, as Kankuro decided to walk in just, right, NOW. "Hey Gaara, Matsuri has been-" He caught sight of me. "Well hello there sweetheart!" He said sweetly. I shivered. I wished Lena was hear. Lena would have already Kicked his ass from hear to Texas! inter candy traval and all!

To my releif, Temari suddenly appeared behind him and whacked him on the back of his head. "Ugh. Stop Flirting with every girl you see Kankuro!" Said puppet master groaned.

Gaara turned to them. "Temari, would you take Hally, and show her around Suna?"

Temari seemed slightly surprised, but she nodded.

I felt a rush of glee. Seeing Suna would be wonderful, and Lue would be jealous as hell, a feat that happens once a year at best.

I gave Gaara my best smile. He nodded then said, "I would like to see you again in my office later." Temari and i nodded.

So, i left with Temari, down the hall, and out a door. Let me tell you, the outside of Suna, is AWESOME. There tons and tons of buildings. Some made of sand, some not. I took a deep breath. This was amazing. We walked down to a street, it led to a market.

"Pick anything you want to eat, my treat!"

There were to many things to try, fresh fruit, cookies, some different cuisines of all kinds.

I decided on a scone and a strange egg custard that tasted strangely like zucchini.

I smiled brightly. This was fun, i liked hanging out with Temari. We had chats about all kinds of things. She may be older then me, but she was defiantly a good friend.

I enjoyed seeing some different attractions, there was a couple street proformers, a fire juggler, a petting zoo, and a special ninja display, this one was my favorite. Two Suna shinobi did a sparing battle, jutsu and all. It was amazing! At they end when they took there bow, one tossed me a rose.

After this, it was time for me to go to the Kazekages office. I began wondering what Gaara would want to know.

As we neared the great building, I felt my heart slam against my chest. My brain was still processing what just happened. I ate a candy. I fell down a hole. I Wind up in the Naruto universe. I go to Suna. I meet Temari, Gaara, and Kankuro. I go have fun with Temari. I go tell Gaara about my world. Yep, my view to what on earth just happened.

We entered the building and walked up a fleet of stairs. We walked. And walked. And walked some more. Finally, we reached the top, and wen't in a door. Gaara's office was much like tsunades, except… Cleaner, and less papers.

"Hello." Said Gaara. I waved at him, not taking my eyes off his.

"Temari, could you leave us please?" Asked Gaara. Temari seemed about to argue, then thought better of it.

She left without a word, leaving me and Gaara alone.

"Now…" Said Gaara slowly. "Start from the beginning. Everything you know about this world…"

So i started. I explained how it was about Naruto, And how he and his team went through different mi ssions. When i got to shippuden, i decided to stop there and see what Gaara had to say.

"I don't think you should say anymore." Didn't see that one coming.

"W-what! But y-you be asking gem everything, right? I mean, for your village and all…"

Gaara didn't hesitate. It seemed as if he had already thought this over quite well.

"No, I believe your being hear has already changed things, for better or for worse i don't know." He said.

"S-s-sorry…" I murmured. Then it hit me.

"Gaara." I said suddenly. "If you see a strange bird, come get me, and kankuro and Temari to…"

Gaara turned to look at me, a quizzical expression his face.

"Just trust me…" I pleaded.

Gaara looked me in the eyes, and i felt my self quiver. I had always hated Gaara's death. Even when he was revived i hated its mention, so Lena had called that off limits in speech and would punish anyone who spoke of it.

"Alright." Said Gaara, and i allowed myself to breath again.

"Thanks." I said shakily.

"Temari will be waiting for you down the hall." Said Gaara.

I nodded then left, feeling more disturbed then ever before.

**OKAAAAAY! Chapter four is finnished! And i feel like eating some icecream. Anywho, I'm not sure weather to pair Hally with Gaara or Kankuro... **

**Umm... Sakura! Your turn to do the disclaimer.**

**Sakura: Fine...**

**Me: finally! someone who dosent argue!**

**Kisame: Shut up!**

**Sakura: Lyric dosent own Naruto... If she did we'd all be doomed...**

**Me: I'm not THAT bad! Right guys?**

**Everyone:...**

**REVIEW! OF YOU DO I WILL GIVE YOU COOKIES AND CHOCLATE AND SHIRTLESS ITACHI'S!  
><strong>

.


	5. The Ugly ass Uchiha and the Pedo snake

**OC's In wonder land**

**Chapter Five: Orochimaru's Lair**

**Mari's POV**

Lena was a bit unlucky, to be found by Akatsuki members, Although for her… Hally and Lue? Very Lucky. And me? I think about a thousand black cats crossed my path while i was walking under a billion ladders…

With the akatsuki, they may torture you horribly, but you know they won't do insanely horrible experiments that may just turn you into a lizard freak.

I sighed. I was sitting hear, on a roughly padded chair in orochimaru's lair. Life's a bitch, I know.

In the tale of Jiraiya the gallant, Orochimaru was the arch enemy of Jiraiya. He was once Jiraiyas follower, but he was over come by serpent magic. How interesting.

My hands were tied behind my back - With snakes - witch was quite horrible.

I grimaced, Just in time for everyones most hated snake to arrive in the sean.

"I hope your enjoying your visit, Mariko-san." I grimaced again.

"Don't call me Mariko. You know i now prefer Mari." I said dully. Orochimaru just gave me a sick grin and left the room.

Scowling, i began to wonder if Lena, Lue and Hally were alive. Lena was probably enjoying her time in this world more then anything. Lue… Well, it depends where she is. As for Hally, she'll live. Probably.

The snake Entererd a moment later, but was this time followed by two others.

I rolled my eyes as Sasuke and Kabuto looked me over.

I was officially pissed off.

"Who is this." When Sasuke spoke, it was more of a statement then a question.

Kabuto didn't speak. I imagine Oro already told him about me.

"Shit…" I muttered as Orochimaru pulled out a syringe.

I spoke my mind as he dug the needle into my arm. "Hn…" i mumbled.

Everything got kinda fuzzy, and i was vaguely aware that i was passing out.

When i opened my eyes, i was greeted by a very unpleasant surprise. Kabuto.

He was looking down at me, with a look of curiosity in his cold eyes.

"Thats odd." He murmured. "That tranquilizer usually lasts longer…"

Bah. My head was spinning, and i felt nauseous, and i didn't care if the stupid tranquilizer was supposed to last for a million years, all i cared about was the pain in my head.

"Damn it.." I muttered indoor my breath. I turned my head to see that i was strapped to an examination table. Nice.

I realized i wasn't wearing my normal clothes anymore, as i normally wore a tight belt that dug into my sides. Now, i was wearing a tattered T shirt and some loose rugged shorts. Wait that could only mean. "You freaking changed me!" I muttered angrily, though this only worsened my head ache.

Kabuto gave me one of his infamous sick smiles. God how i wish i was free...

I heard a door creek and i saw a figure appear. At first i was sure it was Orochimaru, but as the figure drew near, i noticed the black bangs hanging in just that way, and the duck butt hair was a giveaway.

"Ah, so the serpents pupil makes his entrance." I said wearily, my voice straining.

Sasukes cold eyes fell on me. His sharingan wasn't active though, so all i saw in his eyes was cold cold onyx..

"Your name is Mariko, correct?" he asked coldly.

I did not answer, preferring to spend my voice on more important things.

I shut my brown eyes tightly, hoping that if he saw that i was not interested in talking to him, he would just go away and leave me to my impending doom. I was not so lucky, not in the least…

Sasuke looked angry when i opened my eyes, and was about to say something when the door creaked open again.

This time, it was Orochimaru.

"What do you want with me Orochimaru? You already know i wont tell you a damn thing." I said blankly.

Orochimaru just grinned at me. "Times change, ne?"

"Hn" I Hned

"Who is this?" Asked Sasuke.

"Ah, thats right! I haven't introduced you two yet. Sasuke, this is Mariko, or Mari as she prefers. Mari-san-" I cut him off with a snort of dislike. "Sasuke Uchiha, i know.". I growled.

Sasuke eyed me wearily. I couldn't blame him, i mean its not everyday your pedo-snake master kidnaps a girl who knows your name, now is it?

I glared up at Orochimaru. "Take me somewhere quiet. i want to get some rest."

Kabuto looked about to speak but Orochimaru nodded."Sasuke, take her to cell #8, and make sure you lock the door with charka."

Damn it.

Kabuto undid the straps and tied my hands behind my back.

I scowled but didn't fuss. Sasuke led me out the door and down a very depressing hallway that made a monotonously slow creaking sound.

"God, you guys need to remodel." I said to Sasuke.

He just said "Hn" and kept walking.

When we got to a door labeled #8 Sasuke opened it, to reveal a small room. It had a hay bed on one side and there was a dim candle on the wall.

I stepped in, and began imagining Orochimaru being cr ushed by a two ton ice sculpture of Jiraiya.

I turned and glared at Sasuke. "Jackass." I said as he closed the door.

I heard him lock it tight.

"Well…" I said turning to my new room."God damnit."

**Sorry for this chapters shortness! I just couldn't think of a good way to exaggerate it, but other then this, theres nothing else to say…**

**I sware the next one will be reeeeaaaallllyyy long! This long! *Insert long thing***

**Me: Haku, Disclaimer.**

**Haku: I won't ever appear in this story, yet i'm forced to do this?**

**Me: Yes, yes you are.**

**Haku: And Lyric does not own Naruto, if she did, i would know if i was a man or not…**

**Me: *Cough* Cross dresser *Cough***


End file.
